monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rosemary the Usurper
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Succubus Nun! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Rappy 4187 Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 17:30, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Direction What are you going to do now that you're an admin? I'd recommend you start by fixing the items on these pages. http://monstergirlquest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:BrokenRedirects http://monstergirlquest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:DoubleRedirects http://monstergirlquest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WantedPages Broken Redirects are easy. Delete the links, delete the empty pages. For Double Redirects, change the first redirect to the proper page, then delete the other pages. This might create some broken links which is why you want to do Wanted Pages last. Don't touch the Wanted Pages which will be created eventually, like companion pages. Just delete links that will never be created or have been purged like Chapter 3 Demo or unused template plans. You might also want to start going through unused content like pictures or categories. If you want to make any big changes, I'd recommend you talk it over in blogposts or the relevant pages first. There's too few editors around as is. We don't want to push anyone away. FickleArchivist (talk) 18:48, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Uncensored Pictures Place Sama has uploaded uncensored images on the following pages. Anyone can remove them from the page, but you'll have to delete the images themselves to get them off the wiki. http://monstergirlquest.wikia.com/wiki/Alice_I http://monstergirlquest.wikia.com/wiki/Minagi http://monstergirlquest.wikia.com/wiki/Kanade http://monstergirlquest.wikia.com/wiki/Kanon I've already left a message for Place Sama, so you just need to deal with the images. FickleArchivist (talk) 23:08, November 2, 2017 (UTC) : Thanks for doing that. The name change threw me off for a bit though. "Who else is editing these galleries? We'll still need an admin to delete the images at the source." See you around Rosemary. : FickleArchivist (talk) 16:43, November 3, 2017 (UTC) New Guard I can act as an admin for the next few months and that's it. I'm going to work in another country this coming spring, and even if I was able to depending on how busy I am and what the pornography laws of my new country are, I would not want to stay inside working on a porn game or porn game wiki, when I could be outside experiencing a new country and culture during the limited time I'm there. So make me an admin and I'll try and clean up what I can before I leave. If by some miracle, version 2.20 comes out before I'm gone, we can ask the flood of people what they think should be done on the wiki. I will not be uploading new content like pictures, weapon or armor info, skill and ability descriptions or character pages. I've done enough of that already and most people are already willing to do that, so my time is better spent doing the things no one else wants to do or is able to do. FickleArchivist (talk) 05:56, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Done and dusted. There's no need to push yourself, feel free to just have some fun with the new Admin priviledges while you can. Rosemary the Usurper (talk) 19:39, November 4, 2017 (UTC) I'm done indefinitely. Might be back for Part 3, might not. Either case, I'm removing my admin priviledges. See you later, maybe. FickleArchivist (talk) 23:14, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Is there any way for me to get into contact with the User named ArmInAss? Where can I find Blog Posts? How can I make one and ensure people see it? ScriptGenius12 (talk) 13:50, March 22, 2018 (UTC) Maybe we should make a cooking page, where we can make a guide and ingredients (also how to get it) for making the food, it's just my suggestion. KirisakiZero (talk) 05:38, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for considering my suggestion, if you need help with the page just tell me what to do and I'll see what I can do. KirisakiZero (talk) 00:45, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Hi, there are two images that were recently uploaded to the Minagi page that I'm pretty sure violate the guidelines for explicit content. Could you delete these? Auric Drake (talk) 09:03, June 10, 2018 (UTC) I've noticed that this wiki has a lot of category pages for things that, on other wikis, would have their own pages, e.g. Races, Locations (original trilogy). I think these should have proper pages made for them, e.g. the information currently on "Category:Succubi" could be moved to a new page titled "Succubi" or "Succubus (race)", which would itself have the category "Succubi". If you agree with this, I could handle this task. Auric Drake (talk) 11:37, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Fandom Staff introduction Hey Rosemary! My name's Bluerock and I'm the new for the MonsterGirlQuest Wiki. This means I'm your first point of contact and liaison for Fandom Staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., feel free to drop me a message! --Bluerock (talk) 16:32, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Hey, this user has uploaded an image of Archangel Mariel's H-scene, which is definitely against the rules. Could you delete it? Auric Drake (talk) 10:51, September 21, 2019 (UTC) Renaming Angel page I've been making pages for the races of the setting, but ran into a snag with the names. I originally made the pages with singular names (i.e. "Human", "Monster", "Angel") and recently decided to change them to the plural (i.e. "Humans", "Monsters", "Angels"). (This is to avoid a problem when I later start making pages for individual races, since there are individual monsters with names like "Kitsune", and I didn't want to make race pages with the same names.) However, the thing is that there's already an Angels page, which serves as a redirect to the Category: Angels page. Trying to rename the Angel page gave me this message: The page could not be moved: a page of that name already exists, or the name you have chosen is not valid. Please choose another name, or ask an administrator to help you with the move. Please do not manually move the article by copying and pasting it; the page history must be moved along with the article text. Could you move the "Angel" page to the "Angels" page? Auric Drake (talk) 00:51, November 3, 2019 (UTC) H-scene images Sorry to bother you again, but someone's just uploaded two H-scene images: https://monstergirlquest.fandom.com/wiki/File:Be_gone_nipples!.jpg and https://monstergirlquest.fandom.com/wiki/File:Kanon_doing_her_things.jpg (technically the same image, but with two different names). Could you delete these? Auric Drake (talk) 07:23, November 5, 2019 (UTC) ok bro